


Alex goes to the Eye Doctor

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alex gets glasses, Alex's glasses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And I promise they're going to remember everything eventually, Babysitting, Eye doctor, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, Glasses, Hercules and James are twins, Hercules is older, I'll explain how Lafayette was found later, John still isn't in this, Mother-Son Relationship, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, lafayette is the washington's adopted son, this is kind of short but I wanted to finish something, why aren't they a character on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: “Mom!” Alexander whined from the waiting room. “I don’t wanna go.” He was brooding slightly with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting between George and Lafayette.After Hercules had babysat and mentioned Alexander needing glasses, George and Martha observed their oldest son reading. True to what the babysitter had said, Alex pressed his face entirely too close to his books to read. They wondered why they hadn’t noticed before, or why his teacher at school hadn’t said anything either. So they quickly made an appointment to the eye doctor to have him looked over.





	Alex goes to the Eye Doctor

_“Mom!”_ Alexander whined from the waiting room. “I don’t  _wanna_ go.” He was brooding slightly with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting between George and Lafayette. 

After Hercules had babysat and mentioned Alexander needing glasses, George and Martha observed their oldest son reading. True to what the babysitter had said, Alex pressed his face entirely too close to his books to read. They wondered why they hadn’t noticed before, or why his teacher at school hadn’t said anything either. So they quickly made an appointment to the eye doctor to have him looked over. 

“Alex, don’t you want to see better when you’re reading?” Martha was doing her best to calm the boy down. “And you won’t have headaches anymore. Won’t that be nice?” 

“And papa wears glasses too!” Lafayette chimed in, hoping to make his brother feel better about the situation. He had observed his father pulling out his reading glasses on multiple occasions. “You will match!” 

“Don’t worry, Alex, it won’t be so bad,” George added. “And we won’t leave your side, alright? We’ll be right there with you.” He wouldn’t have left his child even if a doctor demanded it. George would be right there. 

“But I don’t  _want_ glasses,” Alex whined. He had seen how kids at school were picked on for wearing them. He already stood out enough at school – he didn’t want to add glasses to the mix. Lafayette frowned a little. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about. 

“Don’t worry,  _mon petit,_ if someone messes with my brother, I’ll beat them up for you!” Lafayette exclaimed. 

“There will be no beating up anyone, you two,” George said, already exasperated enough about his children fighting others at school. 

“Alexander Warren?” the doctor called as he stepped out from a larger back area of the store. George stood and held his hand out for Alex, who took it gratefully. “There’s the man of the hour,” the doctor said happily, kneeling to Alexander’s height and trying to make him more comfortable. “Excited about your first eye exam?” Alex shook his head and the doctor laughed a little. “Don’t worry, it will be fine.”

“I want to go too, papa!” Lafayette stood and held George’s other hand. 

“Martha?” George asked. 

“I’ll wait right out here if I’m not needed,” Martha said, prepared to pull out her Kindle and do some reading. 

“No, I want you too, mom!” Alex protested, and it made Martha smile. In their previous lives, she and Alexander had never been terribly close. George had adored him, doted on him, and Martha knew him. She was closer to his wife, Eliza, and spent quite a bit of time with her during the war. Eliza looked up to her with every fiber of her being. Martha had met Alexander and liked him as well, but she didn’t know him too well. He was a bit of a womanizer – though she didn’t deny that he also enjoyed the company of men as well – and was very charismatic despite his weak constitution and low birthright. Seeing that Alexander wanted her company now warmed her heart. In this life, she was entirely his mother. 

“Alright, darling, I’ll come too.” Martha stood from her seat in the waiting room and joined the other three family members. 

“Alright, Alexander, we’re just going to have you sit up here and you’re going to press your forehead up to this little thing, alright?” The doctor explained once they entered the back room. It was a little cramped with so many of them, but George helped Alex climb up into the chair and stood by his son while Martha sat down in the empty chair with Lafayette on her lap. 

The doctor easily adjusted the machine to better fit Alexander’s face before instructing him to read off the eye chart in front of him while switching different prescription lenses. After a few minutes, Alex was beginning to get a little frustrated. 

“I don’t know which is better!” Alex huffed out. The adults shared a laugh at this. 

“Don’t worry about that,” the doctor replied. After a few different sets of lenses, the doctor wrote out a prescription for Alex and let him go to the front of the store to pick his frames. 

“These look like papa’s!” Lafayette said, picking up a pair and putting it on himself. They were round frames like George wore when he was reading or working in his study. He admired it on himself for a few moments before putting it on his shorter brother. “Now you look like papa!” 

“I do?” Alex’s eyes got big and he looked in a mirror to see what they looked like. He brightened for the first time since being brought to the eye doctor. “I want these!” 

“Then we’ll get you those.” George chuckled and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. 

* * *

“You got glasses, huh?” Hercules commented the next time he was babysitting. Alex, always reading and taking in information like a sponge these days, had a book out when the teen had arrived and his nose was right in the book with his new glasses. 

“Yep!” Alex replied. “Laf picked them out. They look just like dad’s.” Lafayette hummed in agreement. 

“I think they look really cool,” Hercules added. 

And from that day on, Alexander kept the same style of glasses even through college. 


End file.
